


Not Alone

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sexual Content, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: Raphael tries to reach Leo as he distances himself from his brothers after Splinter's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/gifts).



Leonardo had sequestered himself in the dojo again as he was known to do these days. Raphael hated it. They all hated it. Donnie and Mikey had both tried talking to Leo but he just became even more withdrawn if that was even possible. The months since their father’s death had dragged on agonizingly slow and Raph was starting to fear that his family was breaking apart. The red-banded turtle had had enough. It was time to end Leo's self-inflicted vow of solitude.

***

Leonardo blew out the candles after bowing low before his Sensei’s shrine. The small monument bore family pictures and some of his father's favorite belongings. Every day Leo lit incense and meditated before it, hoping to find the strength to carry on. His brothers didn't seem to be struggling as he was so why couldn't he find his way forward?

His feet carried him silently to his bedroom. The lair was quiet and Leo assumed his brothers were sleeping. His room was dark, except for a small nightlight in the corner. The dim glow barely illuminated the door. Leo told himself he kept it on for Mikey, for those nights when his little brother would seek shelter in his bedroom. The elder turtle shut the door behind him cutting off any other light or ambient noise from the lair. He started taking off his gear methodically as he did every night. Leo felt like he was in a daze as he went through the familiar routine. As a result he was completely caught off guard when he was pushed onto the bed from behind. A heavy weight settled across his shell and back of his neck.

Leo’s breathing came out in short ragged breaths as he pushed against the presence at his back.

“Don't even try it, Leo,” came the gruff whisper by his ear. “I ain't letting you up til we have a nice chat.”

The leaf green turtle struggled against his younger brother again, “What the hell, Raph?! Get off!” Leo felt his brother adjust to have better leverage and his own body sank further into the mattress. He was at a complete disadvantage. His feet were not quite touching the ground and his arms were uncomfortably pinned. 

“There's ain't no way you're gettin’ away,” Raphael said as he settled on top of Leo. “Now, are you gonna cooperate or what?”

“What do you want?” Leo asked through clenched teeth.

“Why do you have ta pull away from us, huh? You're not tha only one that misses dad or that's dealing with this. You know that right? Me and Mikey and Donnie, we miss Masta’ Splinter just as much.” There was a pause of silence before the red-banded turtle added, “We miss ya too. It’s like ya went away... and we’ve tried everything but you just keep fighting us. That’s why I’m here. So spill.”

“You guys wouldn't understand,” came the quick response. 

Raph's anger bubbled up instantly, “Fuck you, Leo! Don't give me that shit. That's your excuse every single fucking time ya don't want to talk about something!” Raph gave a hard shove against Leo’s shell and got some satisfaction at his brother's grunt. “Let's try that again. Why are you being a broody asshole?”

“Leave me alone, Raph!” Leo insisted and that just made Raphael want to scream. In a quick maneuver, he flipped Leo so he was on his carapace. The larger turtle still managed to keep Leo's hands pinned and his legs spread awkwardly. His older brother attempted to fight against Raphael’s hold unsuccessfully.

“Talk. To. Me,” Raphael said emphatically. His beak only inches away from his brother’s. Leo averted his gaze refusing to look Raphael in the face. 

The younger terrapin was beyond frustrated with his big brother. He was caught somewhere between wanting to rage in anger or kiss the turtle - something they had only done a couple of times before. So he did what he thought Leo would not expect. 

Raphael pressed his lips against Leonardo’s. His brother's mouth parted in a gasp and Raph took the opportunity to push his tongue inside and taste. Leo was frozen for a second as his brain tried to make sense of what was happening. And then, his lips began moving against Raphael’s. He broke away to look into Leo's stormy blue eyes. In the dim light, Raphael could see Leo’s beautiful blue eyes clouded over with unshed tears. 

“I miss him so much,” came the almost inaudible whisper from his big brother. “I don't know what to do without him.”

Raphael let go of Leo's wrists to cup his face softly, “I know, Leo. But you don't have ta figure it out alone.” 

Leonardo’s eyes locked with Raphael’s and they stared at each other in understanding. Suddenly Leonardo was leaning up to reach and press his lips against Raph. The larger turtle responded by melting into the kiss and responding in kind. It quickly became heated and frantic. Maybe it was a bad decision, maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do, but at that moment, it made sense to both of them. 

Soon, they had both dropped down. Their flesh was hard and erect against each other’s plastrons. Painting their lower scutes with precum. They didn’t waste any time with words or appreciative looks. There would be time for that later -  _ if  _ there was a later. Their bodies ground against each other almost painfully, seeking the most friction. 

Raphael reached between them to wrap his large hand around both of their pulsing erections. He pumped them relentlessly and in a matter of minutes Leonardo was gasping his name as he spilled over Raphael’s hand and his own abdomen. Hearing his name spoken in such pleasure, pushed the red-banded turtle to his own climax. His dick expanded, veins pulsing, before cumming all over himself and Leo. 

Finally, they broke apart, breathless and covered by a thin sheen of sweat. Leonardo gazed at Raphael and the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

“Thanks, Raph.”

“Course, bro. It's my job to let ya know when you’re being an idiot.”

“Were you planning all of this already?” Leo asked, somewhat impressed if his brother had. 

Raphael chuckled and Leo could feel his brother’s hot breath puff across his cheek, “Nah. You know me, I just improvised. But, I think it worked out pretty well.” 

Leo laughed softly. He allowed himself to feel the tiredness seeping into his limbs and the tension oozing out. He sank back onto the bed, covered in their combined essence and felt a stirring of something that wasn’t sadness. 

The two terrapins spent the rest of the night tangled together in Leonardo’s bed, kissing and touching softly. Raphael knew Leo wasn’t going to tell him all that bothered him, but by breaking down some of those barriers his brother had created, maybe their little family of four could start putting the pieces back together. And if Raph got to have Leo’s tail along the way, then that was a win-win for the emerald turtle. 


End file.
